linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Roads Untraveled
Roads Untraveled is the eighth track from Linkin Park's fifth studio album, Living Things. Releases * Living Things * Living Things (Acapellas and Instrumentals) * Living Things Remixed * Songs for the Philippines (Various Artists) * Recharged (Rad Omen Remix featuring Bun B) * Need for Speed (Various Artists) * Roads of the Lost (Hazmat Remix) Descriptions "Roads Untraveled" is probably the softest song on album. It's a piano driven ballad. The majority of the vocal duty is handled and performed by Mike. Chester also provided vocals in this song. Remix This song has been remixed by Rad Omen with vocals provided by rapper Bun B, and it is chosen to be featured on the upcoming remix album Recharged, after the official studio album release in 2012. Lyrics Album Version Weep not for roads untraveled… Weep not for paths left alone… ‘cause beyond every bend Is a long blinding end It's the worst kind of pain I've known… Give up your heart left broken… And let that mistake pass on… ‘cause the love that you lost Wasn't worth what it cost And in time you'll be glad it's gone… Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa – whoa – whoa Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa – whoa – whoa Whoa – whoa . . Weep not for roads untraveled… Weep not for sights unseen… May your love never end And if you need a friend There's a seat here alongside me… Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa – whoa – whoa Whoa – whoa . . Whoa – whoa – whoa – whoa Whoa – whoa . . Rad Omen Remix featuring Bun B Weep not for roads untraveled Weep not for paths left alone Cause beyond every bend is a long blinding end It's the worst kind of pain I've known Give up your heart left broken And let that mistake pass on Cause the love that you lost wasn't worth what it cost And in time, you'll be glad it's gone Whoa (x20) Well, it's our life and it's our time, and it's our place and it's our choice These are all our thoughts with our views, out of our minds with our voice It's our oath to this generation, they call it fake, we call it fate (You see) they don't like us or understand us, and they just hope we all fall away But we won't stop, and we won't quit, and we won't settle for what they give And we'll keep on standin', keep on fightin' no backin' down, that's how we're livin' Our minds are made up and we're focused no more believin' what we've been told 'Cause our bags are packed, there's no turnin' back, we walk alone on these winding roads Weep not for roads untraveled Weep not for sights unseen May your love never end and if you need a friend There's a seat here alongside me Whoa (x20) May your love never end and if you need a friend There's a seat here alongside me Category:Linkin Park Songs